


Olah

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 沙里贝尔一生的故事。





	Olah

自从沙里贝尔就任异端审问局的长官，裁判所的监牢里的哀诉声比过去少了很多。他对做事效率有着极致的追求，审判到裁决的时间间隔越缩越短，最后几乎都是立即执行。他对异端者冷酷无情，也对同情异端者的人毫不怜悯，他不允许任何人为死者送葬或是表示哀悼。

也有过至死不渝的妻子，苦苦哀求想见自己的丈夫最后一面，沙里贝尔应允她的要求，让这位痴心的未亡人与她逝去的爱人在阴间相会。从那以后，这便成为异端审问局司空见惯的事情，一人有罪，制裁一双。

“我怎么忍心让未亡人在世间忍受独活的孤独呢？他们可是在神面前发过誓要永世不离的。”

每每有新调来的异端审问官对裁判所的连坐规则表示疑惑，沙里贝尔都会如此解释给他们听。他的声音听起来让人想到屋檐上的石像鬼，缺乏圣职人员被认为该有的肃穆庄重，但听在人的耳里却如同巨石般分量沉重，好像真有一只石像鬼飞下来停在耳边私语。

异端审问局的审问官们都希望得到沙里贝尔的赏识，却又希望尽量少地见到他。近几年异端者活动加剧，裁判所内部也有不少的异端者混入，或是有圣职者倒戈。接连看着自己的同事被送上审判的十字架，然后变成光天化日之下的灰烬，许多审问官们渐渐地开始担忧自己的命运，他们熟悉圣典，信仰虔诚，唯独不知道自己是不是异端者。

一时间，曾流传过这样的故事。

某个兢兢业业的年轻审问官因为工作太累，不小心伏在卷宗上睡到夜深惊醒。他收拾好文件，迷迷糊糊地走在裁判所熄灯的长廊上，摸黑推开门来到最外面的大厅，看见一个火光中静默伫立的人影，惊吓中脱口而出的竟然是：

“我不是异端者！不要烧死我啊啊啊！”

能让他像见了鬼般胆寒的自然是沙里贝尔，那个擅长以火刑撬开异端者紧闭之口的天才审问官，也是他的顶头上司，那个想烧掉人的耳朵就绝对不会波及颜面的一等审问官。他没有什么做什么违背教义的事情，也没有对异端者表现出任何宽容，可在那围绕沙里贝尔周身的火光审视下，任何人都会心虚。更何况半夜三更从黑灯瞎火的审问局方向晃悠出来确实可疑。

沙里贝尔的听觉异常灵敏，据说他曾在唱诗班嘹亮的赞美诗中听见墙边老鼠的脚步声，并在礼拜堂内众人惊恐的眼神中将它变成一团火球。他在晚归的审问官走到那扇门前便知道有什么人正接近，目光早已转移到那雕刻着经文的门前，等待着那位不速之客。

不是刺客，也不是逃脱的犯人，沙里贝尔觉得有些失望，他本期待着今晚能有些余兴节目。

那可怜的审问官吓得跪伏在地，神官之间没有必要行如此大礼，可他的双腿不听使唤，膝盖沉重得像是被加了三道镣铐。他看着地面上自己模糊的影子，黑漆漆地如灰烬一般，像是预示着他的命运。沙里贝尔身环火焰站在自己的必经之路上，怕不是正等着自己出来。

“哈罗妮在上。”沙里贝尔的声音回荡在空旷的大厅里与回音交汇，月光因此更加凄冷，空气凝固得让人难以呼吸，“你跪我做什么？”

“阁、阁下，我……。”审问官惊喜地发现自己还活着，没有像那些冒犯这位长官的人一样被瞬爆发的火焰吞没，便鼓起勇气为自己辩解，“……我昨天熬了通宵，晚饭的时候想歇会儿，哪知道一觉睡到现在才……”

“那你还不赶紧去睡觉？”包裹着沙里贝尔周身的火焰将他有些瘦削的身形在地面上投射出数个影子，深深浅浅地像是由同一个人分裂出的不同的灵魂，“这石头地板趴着很舒服吗？”

沙里贝尔的声音听起来十分不耐烦，听在跪在他面前的人耳里却仿佛救赎的洗礼歌。安心的感觉让双腿忽然有了力气，倒霉的审问官慢慢试着站起身，本能地向沙里贝尔行了一个合乎身份的礼，又不敢立即背对他离去。

“很抱歉，我，打扰了大人的……呃，我想这么晚了……没想到这里还会有人。就算有人，也该在办公室，如果办公室没人，那就这里也该没人……总之，我……”

侥幸脱身的审问官语无伦次地说着为自己辩解的话，他没受到任何指控，但只要看一眼沙里贝尔火光中闪烁的淡色眼珠，他就觉得自己大概是有罪的。

“我在祷告。”

沙里贝尔打断了他，心里十分恼火，这本该是他在静默中与神沟通的时间，身为哈罗妮在人间的裁决代言人，他总是需要聆听些神谕的。他方才正沉浸在凡夫俗子无法抵达的神性体验中，置身尘世，却又跟俗物隔绝，耳朵里只有他自己能够理解的语言。这是一旦中止便很难再聚集起来的氛围，沙里贝尔恼怒地熄灭空气中所有的火焰，穿过另一边向下的阶梯，那是牢狱的方向。

直到沙里贝尔的身影完全看不见，终于脱身的审问官才战战兢兢地抬起头，对高高在上的哈罗妮石像行了静默礼。室内的温度很高，可他浑身遍布冷汗，迫不及待地推开大门投入夜晚冰冷空气的怀抱。

与他一道离去的还有一个令民间难以相信的传言——残忍无情的沙里贝尔大人，竟然也会在神的面前祷告。

“沙里贝尔确实常常祷告，我每次夜晚路过神圣裁判所，都看到大厅里照耀着火光。”奥默里克那时正在为废除决斗裁判的事情奔走，自然免不了跟异端审问局的名人打交道，“但他祈祷的对象究竟是哪个神，我可就不知道了。”

而话题的中心人物对这种流言毫不在意，他惰于跟愚蠢的怀疑者浪费时间，他是神所选择的裁决者，凡人只需要接受由他传达的宣判便算本分。

他对神的存在深信不疑，因为他的这份力量，正是蒙神亲手赐予。

而神待众生平等，公平公正，在赐予灼热的力量前曾预先拿走他生命中的温暖。只有置身于绝望的寒冷中，孩童才能懂得如何点燃空气求生，神意如此，旁人莫测。

沙里贝尔记忆的回溯总是止于那场大火，熊熊烈焰吞没他熟悉的房间，长长火舌嚼碎他曾在上面用餐的桌椅和板凳，他的父母沉睡在光明中，被太阳的金红色变成黑漆漆的影子，房梁落下来，在他们身上砸起一阵黑色的烟雾。小小的沙里贝尔蜷缩在墙角，肆虐的火焰似是没有注意到他一般，擦着他的双脚蔓延到更远的地方。日后想起这一幕，沙里贝尔觉得是上天有意的优待和试探。

他的回忆往前只能到这里，火光吞没他的父母，同时带走更早的记忆。

然后便是孤儿院寂寞单调的生活，冬日里难捱的漫漫长夜。冷得睡不着的时候只能裹着被子怀念火炉的温暖，然后那大火便从他的眼里烧到了他的心里，最后绽放在他的指尖，一朵小小的金灿灿的火苗。

寒风透过因残破而无法完全合拢的窗户，将那微弱的温暖捉弄得连连颤抖，仿佛随时会熄灭。尽管沙里贝尔伸出另一只手掌小心翼翼地护住它，也只不过让它多停留了几秒。黑暗再度笼罩在小小的房间里，见过光明和温暖的孩子寒战得更加厉害。他想要更多的光明和温暖，他以一个孩子所有的卑微和虔诚，在心里祈祷，向繁星之上俯瞰大地的神请求救赎的力量。

神满足了他的愿望，从寒夜的刺骨中拯救了他，从尘世中的平庸中拣选了他，将净化污秽的火焰的力量赐予注定不凡的他，这一切在沙里贝尔看来，都是冰天之上的意志在暗示他要替神行使在人间的职责。

还有什么东西比火焰更炽热，比火光更明亮，又比温暖更慈悲，比光明更纯粹？

在仔细研读过圣训和法典之后，沙里贝尔对自己的想法更加深信不疑。他从书中读到，火焰是最高形式的祭礼，人间之物只有投进火中，才能随着袅袅烟雾抵达众神居住的天上。如此，沙里贝尔笃信，若要把罪人交给神去审判，火刑无疑也是最神圣的升天之道。

或是因为时间上的巧合，总有不少人把沙里贝尔的可怕能力跟他离开孤儿院后那场大火联系起来，他童年和少年的印迹都在火中烧毁。对一个刚走出自己的过去，正希冀未来飞黄腾达的年轻人而言，这火及时得不像巧合，又方便得让人怀疑不是意外。

可沙里贝尔自己也不确定那火是怎么烧起来的。他只是感谢神让他终于得以步入裁判所的大门，以审判官而不是被审者的身份，他终于来到了神为他安排的祭坛。哈罗妮的塑像高高立在前庭之上，沙里贝尔在她面前停下。闭上眼睛，黑暗中燃起的却是记忆最前端的大火，提醒着他力量的获得，曾以失去什么为代价。就那么一瞬间，他想到孤儿院的孩子们，他的伙伴，将他推荐到这里的老师，他恍惚间觉得自己是不是还需要献祭些什么过去，才能获得和神更亲近的未来。

然后他便听见有人急匆匆地打断他的冥想，一个年轻的修士饱含同情与悲悯的声音告诉他，孤儿院莫名起了大火，来势汹汹，瞬间吞没半个街道，整个建筑坍圮在灰烬中，几乎无人幸存。那位修士说话时眼角带着泪水，他温和地拥抱沙里贝尔，希望他节哀，还说了许多安慰的话。

可沙里贝尔一点都不觉得悲伤，就好像他失去父母时也没有流过眼泪一样。火是公平公允的，想要获得力量，就要先献给它足以燃烧的东西。燃料越好，火势越旺，而人被烈焰炙烤到无垢的灵魂无疑是最珍贵的祭品。

“愿你有朝一日也被你自己的火焰吞没，到那时你才知道战女神的裁决究竟是什么。”

这是某个异端者临终前对沙里贝尔说出的道别。彼时，这位囚犯已被死亡之火包围，沙里贝尔认出他正是那日为自己带来不幸消息的修士，便起了以德报德之意，将他献上众多的牺牲从神那里获得力量的事情，告诉这位善良的异端同情者。

“我可一点都不难过，所以你也别担心，请安心上路吧！”

沙里贝尔微笑着看着那年轻还有点清秀的脸庞，在高温中萎缩成可怖的一团，耐心地等着那下面逐渐露出的骨骸彻底化成粉末，才叫人来清理现场。这是他给一面之缘的人所保留的最高礼遇，单方面流露善意的人也该接受单方面觉得合适的回馈。

他不需要抵达冰天之上，就能领会女神的长枪所指何处，神的意愿总是有自己特殊的方式降临他的面前，比如一封不知出自何人之手的告密信，和他此生所裁决的最尊贵的灵魂。

万德罗•德•鲁什芒德。

沙里贝尔只是见到这个名字便兴致勃勃，那正是他雷厉风行的做事风格导致他很长一段时间内没什么案子可用来履行职责的无聊日子。无处可以燃烧的火焰在他的心里聚集成一触即发的力量，将他烧灼得如荆棘路上的巡礼者般浑身刺痛。苍穹骑士团的总骑士长想要行刺教皇的消息，无疑是一份送上门来的大礼，让这位恪尽天职的一等审判官顿时兴奋起来。

穿着白色铠甲的骑士如期出现在教皇厅内托尔丹七世的住处前，他过去所表现出的忠诚让守夜的下属对他的深夜造访没有怀疑，轻易地让他进入了外人所不能踏足的私密区域。万德罗信念在胸，志在必得，却没有料到，这里早有一位刺杀者为他张开罗网。

错愕与悲愤，疑惑与不甘，交替出现在这位效忠教皇半生的老骑士脸上，被岁月沉淀得有些浑浊的眼睛里光芒犹在，却有什么东西如水晶般破碎在里面，割心刺骨。他认得这位让整个伊修加德人人自危的异端审判官，听过无数关于他品行的传言，他在库尔札斯西部高地执行任务的时候，还听到冰河上的渔夫用他令人胆寒的名字称呼一种同类相食的鱼。他如今出现在这里，意味着什么，不言而喻。

“有太久没遇到能让我感到愉悦的对手了……你值得我为你献上敬意……”

沙里贝尔的声音充满恶意与惬意，他欣赏着万德罗的表情，感到莫大的愉悦和满足。

要不是对方年事已高，又不想引起他人注意，而沙里贝尔正值盛年，又有教皇的默许，形势从一开始就占优，这场战斗或许还会持续更长的时间。可那也只是更加麻烦一点而已，沙里贝尔自信满满，没有考虑过自己失败的情况，毕竟他履行的是神意，他对此深信不疑。

战斗的结果让沙里贝尔多少有些遗憾，他在教皇住所前的洁白地板上留下黑色的灰迹，那是他最终全力迎战的结果。那点点并不突兀却刺眼的暗色，仿佛是洁白画卷上令人生厌的墨迹，连同他脸上流血的伤痕，一起固执地证明着曾经发生过的事情。

好在教皇陛下仁慈宽厚，不以琐碎细节否定他的忠诚和能力，沙里贝尔从此成为沙里贝尔·德·勒西尼亚克。镶着金边的蓝色宽袍从他身上褪下，换上白色贴身的长袍，顺理成章地成为苍穹骑士团唯一的火系魔法师。

沙里贝尔从此有了新的与神交流的礼台，战女神喜悦他的愿望，将他引领至冰天宫离星辰最近之处，那里的残阳如火，燃烧整个天际。

当更大的力量降临到他的身上时，沙里贝尔自然也没有抗拒，那是传说尽头的圣徒们所祝福的光辉，沙里贝尔虔诚而甘愿地接受了它。不像他的某些固执同僚，沙里贝尔不认为获得神力的自己和过去有本质上的区别，以火焰净化污秽本就是他的神授天职，那力量越是燃烧旺盛，越是督促他履行自己的职能。

审判之火便这么燃烧到了神圣裁判所之外的世界，云雾街为代表的平民区是沙里贝尔余暇时散步最惯常出现的地方，孤儿院的生活让他比任何人都明白贫穷滋生反叛的道理。那些愚蠢的人只把信仰当作向神灵索取的工具，得不到满足便会轻易地背弃神灵。只需要一片面包，就能制造出一位异端者。既然已知罪孽会从何处蔓延，那就该早早地把传播瘟疫的老鼠们燃烧干净。

沙里贝尔在忘忧骑士亭与光之战士遭遇的时候并不显得惊讶，他早已通过自己的手段得知那位踏入禁城的冒险者与希瓦勾结，还在四处联络云雾街的叛国者。反抗组织中的重要人物今天将会与他在这间两层楼的酒吧密谋，正是将他们一把火烧干净的好时机。

只可惜他这次低估了对手的实力，也对那人与同伴间的牵绊所知甚少，友爱与信任，是沙里贝尔没有能够从圣典上领悟的东西，而哈罗妮也不知何故没有对他有所提点。习惯了独处战场中央，沙里贝尔这次出乎他意外地在爱与友谊面前败下阵来。而时间紧迫，没有给他立即翻盘的机会，教皇厅里有更重要的事情在召唤着他，使他不得不饮恨脱战，转身隐没在教皇厅的大门背后。

下次见面时，沙里贝尔以圣骑士的姿态出现，他收敛自己的傲慢，不像两位戍守在他前面的战友那样掉以轻心，他对自己活人的样子没有特别眷念。先前的战斗让他明白逐渐逼近的是他此生所遇最强的对手。教皇厅最美的夕阳下，圣坛的火焰熊熊燃烧，黑白的魔法人偶踏过苍白的石板，脚步声让地面颤抖作响，仿佛烈火中燃烧的大理石。

哈罗妮仿佛有自己另外的安排，没有将胜利交到沙里贝尔手中。玩火者手中的光芒消失，圣骑士的加护随着他的力竭褪去，只余他削薄又孤单的身形跪地，失去火烤的石质地板传来久违的寒凉。

还好，自己的任务只是为教皇大人争取时间，因此就算在战斗中输给冒险者也算不上失败。他随着泽菲兰的呼唤离去，心里明白陛下另有完全的安排。

圣骑士泽菲兰的袭击角度精准又出其不意，战女神之枪拖着长长的光芒，被落日的余晖包裹着，差一点将光之战士牢牢钉死在天廊上。可有一方坚壁挡在了前面，不是铜，也并非铁，那是一颗炽热又忠贞的心脏。

为什么会有名门家的骑士愿意为一个初来乍到的异乡者牺牲自己的生命？

沙里贝尔面无表情，心里却不如他冰冷浮雕般的面庞那么平静。他忽然想起那些异端者的同伴们来，许许多多原本可以明哲保身的人，为了替朋友澄清罪过，甘愿与之同死。还有那些愧对信仰的圣职者，竟然见到相随罪人而去的未亡人们就流下眼泪。有人珍视他人的生命超过自己，沙里贝尔处决过许许多多这样的人，他无法理解这种飞蛾扑火的行为，便觉得他们都是蠢货。

直到魔大陆最后的善恶角斗场近在眼前，沙里贝尔也没有忘记死者沉静安详的睡脸，和生者愤怒哀恸的眼神。

他没有为谁的死哀叹过，也不希冀谁来凭悼他的临终。

这位无与伦比的火焰魔法师最后想起的是圣典的训诫：但凡行燔祭，圣坛的祭火必长明，不可终止。

可阿斯卡隆之光最终熄灭，教皇功败垂成，他的战友们纷纷化作魔力的碎片，如岩石烧制后的粉末般簌簌成灰。光之战士近在咫尺，要是能把他献给哈罗妮该多好啊！沙里贝尔闭上眼睛，他想起自己还有最后的祭品。

燎原之火顺着他火红色的圣骑士袍服不断攀上，很快拥抱了他的周身。沙里贝尔本渴望更旺盛的葬礼，可他眼下所剩的力量只能支撑这种程度的火焰，满足不了他严格的讲究，但总好过死在没有温度的空气中。

皮肤上传来焦灼的疼痛，这使他感到快慰和愉悦。他此生在烈火中烧铸完满，哪怕粉碎其中，也不愿抗拒源自本质的热量。火焰燃烧到他的眼中，哈罗妮的身影若影若现，时断时续的低语在他耳边响起。沙里贝尔虔诚地低下头，他感到身子轻盈如尘屑，托着他的地面逐渐虚无。

贯穿他此生的祭奠之火终于寂灭，带着沙里贝尔的灵魂与肉身一同归于平静。

没有人知道哈罗妮本人如何评价这位曾以最大的虔诚对她祈祷的追随者，也没有人知道他火焰般的灵魂最后有没有抵达冰天座。

2018-10-12


End file.
